Nintendogs
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: SasuNaru Who knew that it would be a simple Christmas present that would trigger Sasuke's arousal? Yaoi smutfluff warning ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Nintendogs.

But actually I do own _a _Nintendogs game!

Um...yeah the idea came when I was taking one of my dogs on Nintendogs (his name's Sasuke) and I noticed that his stamina's still pretty low and...

I'm a pervert :3

* * *

"Naruto you dobe!!! We have to wait until Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba come before we exchange gifts!"

The ravenette tried fruitlessly to grab the small box out of his blonde and squealing friend's hands. Naruto smirked up at him, blue eyes glistening mischeviously as he easily get squirming out of Sasuke's grip.

"Oh come on Sasuke-_chaaaaaaaan_."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched angrily at the unwanted honorofic.(1) He absolutely _hated _when Naruto called him by chan. While his distracted by this thought, Naruto turned and ripped the delicate paper on the box he was holding to shreds. Sasuke was brought back to reality by the ripping noises. He squeaked and jumped Naruto, pinning him to the ground, not that it really helped much.

"Oh wow!" Naruto beamed at the gift as he stretched his arms in front of himself, managing to dodge his friend's very grabby hands. "It's a Nintendo DS! Oh hells yes I wanted one so badly! Thanks Sasuke!" The blonde turned onto his back and hugged his friend. People passing by stared at the two boys lying on the ground, making Sasuke's face heat up, despite the fact that it was freezing cold out. The ravenette broke free from Naruto's locked arms and stood up, brushing invisible dust off of his coat. He turned to see Naruto gazing lovingly at the game system in his pale hands. Sasuke rolled his eyes, just as his red-headed friend came up the sidewalk, two small boxes in his hand. Naruto looked up with a smile.

"Oh hey Gaara!" the cheerful blonde greeted, holding a bare hand up. Gaara merely held one of his hands up as well.

"Where's Shikamaru and Kiba?" Sasuke asked, looking around as if the two were to pop out at any minute.

"They developed a sudden case of the flu," Gaara answered in his usual monotone voice. His black covered eyelids dropped a bit. "They said that we should wait a few days until we exchange presents with them. Something about them not wanting us to get the flu as well."

Sasuke once again rolled his eyes. "It's most likely just an excuse. They probably didn't get us anything yet. But still." The boy picked up one of the three boxes that were on the snow-covered blanket and handed it to Gaara. "Merry Christmas."

"You too." the red-head handed a bag to Sasuke then exchanged presents with Naruto.

"A Nintendogs game!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he opened his present. Gaara smiled- a rare sight to be seen, but it was Christmas. A time so see miracles.

"Yeah, I already know about the DS, so I decided to get you your first game for it," Gaara said, holding his gift in his hands carefully. With that, he started to make his way back down the sidewalk.

"I have to go Kankuro and Temari wanted me to help them with a gingerbead house. They're so troublesome," Gaara explained to them before dissapearing from sight. Naruto gave a toothy grin and chuckled.

"Troublesome?" he repeated. "He's starting to sound like Shikamaru!"

Sasuke smiled at him. "C'mon, lets go dobe."

----

The two friends were currently in Sasuke's manasion (a/n: yesh he's rich. poo) in front of the crackling fireplace. Two nearly empty mugs of hot chocolate were lying forgotten on the floor. Naruto had already started to play his Nintendogs. Already, he had two dogs- which he named after himself and Sasuke. Speaking of him, the ravenette was leaning over Naruto's shoulder to see the screen.

"This is so cool!" Naruto squealed, tapping on the bottom screen. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. The blonde acted like such a child. Ecspecially when it was Christmas.

"I'm gonna take Sasuke for a walk."

Said person raised an eyebrow. "Hey, why did you name them after us anyways?"

Naruto shrugged, his eyes still glued onto the screen. "Well, I couldn't really think of names so I just picked the first things that came to my mind. Plus, they seem to be really good friends, just like us." He blue eyes darted to the corner of the bottom screen. "Wow. Sasuke has really low stamina."

Upon hearing this, Sasuke's face suddenly heated up. He didn't really know why. His brain probably just took it the wrong way. All it meant was that the dog couldn't walk far not nothing else. It really also didn't have anything to do with him. Letting his suddenly pounding heart slow down, Sasuke relaxed.

It was Naruto's next comment that worked him up.

"Hey, I bet you also have low stamina Sasuke!" Naruto teased, poking his friend in the arm with his -what he called it- stick thingy(2). Sasuke's face flamed up again and his heart reaturned to painfully pounding against his ribcage. The blonde frowned when he saw the overly shocked expression on his friend's face.

"Uh, Sasuke? I know you don't like being called weak, but it wasn't that bad," Naruto mumbled, turning back to his game. "Hah, see, Naruto has more stamina then Sasuke!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke croaked out. Despite the fact that he was trying to make his voice sound competitive, he was surprised by the heavy lust laced throughout his voice. Luckily enough to him, Naruto was too into his game to really notice if his friend was getting turned on.

"Hells yes!" Naruto answered, scraping his stick thingy across the screen. He then turned to his nervous friend. "And I bet in real life I also have more stamina than you Sasuke! I bet I can do anything without getting tired before you!"

Sasuke's heart pounded even faster- so fast he was scared he was going to get a heart attack. The boy's eyes got glazed over with lust as Naruto continued to tease him about his stamina.

But soon, Naruto's ramble was cut off short by a pair of lips pressing harshly against his lips. The blonde's eyes widened as Sasuke climbed onto him, straddling his waist to make sure he wouldn't get away. It was now Naruto's turn to blush as Sasuke's pink organ brushed lightly against Naruto's lips, demanding for entrance. Naruto opened his lips, allowing the tongue to explore his mouth. The blonde moaned and put his arms around Sasuke's waist. He moaned louder as Sasuke's pale hands delicately closed on Naruto's hard member. Then squeezed it. Naruto started to pant heavily as he felt his member get harder by the second. Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto's panting.

"See Naruto? You're tired already," Sasuke whispered seductively into the blonde's ears, sending a shiver down his spine. "I have a lot more stamina that you do. Don't you agree?" When there was no answer, Sasuke whipped his hand into Naruto's pants and held the head of Nauto's dick gingerly, giving it a squeeze. Naruto gasped and arched his back in delight.(3)

"Yes yes yes yes!" the blonde cried, panting even heavier now. Sasuke's smirked grew wider.

"Good."

Naruto's breathing started to slow down and go into normal pace as Sasuke unwrapped his legs from the blonde's waist. He leaned against Sasuke's chest.

"Well I guess the only reason Naruto had higher stamina was because I had him go on a walk first. So, he will grow more stamina in time you now," the blonde mumbled, looking up at the ravenette with a determined smile on his face. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the head, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto snuggled him into him.

"Merry Christmas dobe."

And all was heard was the barking coming from the Nintendogs game, which was still left on.

* * *

(1): For those of you who don't really know what an honorific is, it's like 'chan' 'kun' 'san'. What Japanese people say after they would say someone's name. It represents respect. It's like how in America/Canada we say 'Mr' 'Ms'.

(2) I call the pen you have for the DS a stick thingy so...ya.

(3) This was for those two paragraphs. How do I know those words? Being a virgin and being so young?

It's called health class. They gave us a book that had puperty crap, and half it was for guys. What? If I was going to start writing yaoi I needed to know. Plus, just so you know, tis my first ever Naruto christmas fanficiton/yaoi smut fanfiction.

Anyways, Merry Christmas Eve Eve, hope you guys have a yaoi-filled Christmas:)


End file.
